familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Walker Porter (1766-?)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> January 6, 1766 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> November 23, 1842 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Floyd Co.,Kentucky Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Clark Cemetery, Floyd Co.,Kentucky Cmnt<---> Date of Burial November 24, 1842 Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Martha Hutchinson (?-?) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Patrick Porter (1731-c1814) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Susannah Walker (1739-?) Cmnt<---> Ancestry Spouse(s) * ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Jane Porter (?-?) Vincent Dawson (?-?) Family History Alternative Interpretation Records References County Court Records 1835 - 1847 Floyd County, Kentucky Volume II By James Alan Williams, Magistrate/Justice of the Peace ( District 4 ) Floyd County, Kentucky 2003 - 1st Edition Williams Publishing Banner,KY Floyd County Court Order Book 8 page 284 Floyd County Court December Term 1842 The last will and testament of John Porter Sr. deceased was this day produced in open court which being examined by the court was proven by the oath of Henry C. Harris one of the subscribing witnesses thereto to be the act and deed of the said John Porter Sr. and is ordered that said will be established as the last will and testament of said John Porter Sr. and that the same be recorded. April County Court 1843 Page 300 Patsey Porter widow and relict of John Porter deceased came into open court and produced a power of attorney to William G. Porter and acknowledged the same to be her act and deed for the purposes therein mentioned whereupon the same is ordered to be recorded and certified by the clerk of court which power of attorney is in the words and figures following to wit:State of Kentucky, Floyd County set, I the under signed widow of John Porter deceased do by these presents constitute and appoint my son William G. Porter of the county and state aforesaid my true and lawful attorney in fact to sue for and compromise all aforesaid my true and lawful attorney in fact to sue for ans compromise all claims I may have to my lands in the state of Virginia to which I may be entitled to dower under the laws of Virginia either in law or equity and he is fully authorized to secure the possession of any allottment of dower and sell and dispose of the same to all any person he may see fit and to substitute an attorney in fact in his stead and do all and every ad for me in my name that I could do were I personally present and done the same in my own proper person given under my hands this 10th day of April 1843. Patesy Porter ( her mark ), att H.C. Harris, Meredith Patrick July County Court Page 309 State of Kentucky, Floyd County set July County Court 1843, satisfactory proof was this day made in open court by the oaths of William G. Porter and Henry C. Harris both of whom are of full age that John Porter deceased late a pensioner on the roll of the Kentucky agency departed this life on the 23rd day of November 1842 and that the said John Porter left the only children to wit: Anne Robinson, Jane Dawson, Samuel Porter, Susan Hager, Martha George, Katy Waller, Peggy Moore, John Porter, Eliza Beth Webb and William G. Porter. July County Court Page 310 Martha Porter widow and relict of John Porter deceased late a pensioner on the roll of the Kentucky agency produced in open court and sworn to her declaration in order to obtain the benefit of the act of congress of the 7th July 1838 also the deposition of Susannah Wells which is sworn by said Susannah Wells and it is ordered that it be certified that said Martha Porter and Susannah Wells are credible persons. Susannah Wells widow and relict of Richard Wells deceased late a pensioner on the roll of the Kentucky agency produced in open court her declaration under the act of congress of the 7th July 1838 which is sworn to by her and it is ordered to be certified that she is a credible person the depositions of Martha Porter and Moses Wells is also produced which being sworn to by them it is ordered to be certified that said Martha Porter and Moses Wells are credible persons. September County Court 1843 Page 315 Samuel Hanna the executor named in the last will and testament of John Porter Sr. deceased ( which will has been heretofore proven and ordered to record ) appeared in open court and took upon himself the executorships of said will and who qualified according to law and who together with Daniel Hager and Henry C. Harris his securities entered into bond, $600...... December County Court 1843 Page 325 State of Kentucky, Floyd Couty set December Court 1843, satisfactory proof was this day made in open court by the oaths of Jacob Waller, Henry C. Harris and William G. Porter that Jone Porter late a pensioner of the United States departed this life on the 23rd day of November 1842 and that the said John Porter was the identical person named in an original certificate now here shown to court bearing date 7th day of February 1834 and signed by Low cass secretary of war granting to the said John Porter a pension of sixty five dollars and fifty five cents and number 23.591 and it was further proven to the satisfaction of the court that Patsey Porter is the widow of said John Porter and that she is still living. Links Research Needs Contributors Connie Spurlock Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template